carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vigil (1984)
Plot Overview Fallon is the one who ends up being struck by the intoxicated driver. The driver tries to blame the car. Blake tells the security officer to get an ambulance as she gets a fracture in the back of her skull. Fallon is rushed to the hospital and she slips into a coma. Blake is determined to find Peter. He goes to Peter's lawyer who claims that Peter stepped out on him also and owed hit $25,000. However, the lawyer knows that Peter is going to fly to New York and from there to Morocco. (Morocco does not have an extradition treaty with the United States.) Blake commands all planes to New York to be grounded until be can find Peter. Blake really does not need help as Peter is caught with cocaine at the airport and was about to be detained by police until Blake threw a few punches at the man. Off and on the family keeps Vigil for Fallon until Fallon gets out of her coma. Adam still needs to tell Jeff that he is the one who poisoned him. Jeff is not as forgiving as Blake. Adam is angered that Jeff would want to pursue charges for attempted murder. Adam convinces Jeff that any such case would be thrown out despite his confession to Blake and to Jeff. It looks like Adam have gotten away with it. Steven finally learns about what happened and appears to be more upset because Adam framed Alexis. Adam warns Steven about viewing Alexis as just a loving mother. Adam still wants to marry Kirby even though Kirby is no longer carrying his child and does not even love Adam. Kirby pretty much throws in the towel and agrees. Alexis does not approve of this marriage at all and tries to talk Adam out of it. When Adam does not, Alexis calls her private investigator, Morgan Hess, to go to the Denver Chronicle and to get news stories with respect to a crime that occurred many years ago involving Alicia Anders, Kirby's mother. Claudia is still looking at that card from Lancelot even though it will not provide any greater clues. Claudia decides to call Mother Blaisdel and asks to meet with her. Mother Blaisdel is surprisingy sweet and tells Claudia she knows of no one who knew that Claudia called Matthew Lancelot and hates Claudia so much that that person who play such a cruel joke on Claudia. Tracy is back to her bed-hopping business dealings. This time she beds Eric Grayson, a member of the Party. Eric is responsible for suggesting Blake to be the state chair of the Party. There is near unanimous agreement. Dex, however, does not approve of the choice of Blake. That is only more reason for Blake to accept the nomination. Now that Blake is state chair of the Party, Tracy wants Eric to get her to become head of P.R. for the Party. Tracy can get closer to Blake this way. Eric would have suggested Krystle as head of P.R. but that would not look right since they are married. Blake agrees and suggests Tracy. She is glad to accept the position and is so grateful that she will personally thank Eric for pulling this off - he earned it. Nothing would give Neal McVane more pleasure than to tell Alexis in person the good news of Blake's appointment. Alexis refuses to squirm in front of Neal, but she will do anything to make sure Blake does not retain the position. Neal knows this and wants Mark to find out what Alexis plans on doing. Then, Neal can blackmail Alexis to keep quiet about her plans. Fallon finally comes out of her coma and is greeted by Jeff and Alexis. Fallon asks Alexis to leave and the doctor comes in to perform some routine tests. Unfortunately, it turns out that Fallon is paralyzed from the waist down. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Deborah Adair ... Tracy Kendall * Helmut Berger ... Peter De Vilbis * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * Lawrence Pressman ... Eric Grayson * Diana Douglas ... Mother Blaisdel * Robert Hooks ... Dr. Walcott * Jon Cypher ... Dirk E. Maurier * John Dresden ... Airport Security * PPat Destro ... Airport Security * Bill Dearth ... Hotel Security * Fred Waugh ... The Drunk * Elaine Hobson ... Nurse * Alan Oliney ... Policeman Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Helmut Berger departs the cast in this episode. The scene with Blake and Peter at the airport was shot before the Christmas hiatus. * Michael Russnow and Dennis Turner wrote two scripts which were combined into one. Both writers received credit. Production details * Shooting dates: from 11-Jan-1984 to 19-Jan-1984 * Deleted scenes : Jeff and Claudia chat in the kitchen, Blake and Jeff talk about Fallon in the hospital, Blake visits Peter in prison and threatens him. * Filming Locations: Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; MountainGate Country Club, Westwood (Los Angeles), 6301 Orion Ave (Van Nuys).